


Anything for you

by Leblwolf



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is an omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, Laurens is a alpha, M/M, Mulluette, Other, Probably a shit ton of fluff, alex is super gay for john, and herc, ill add more tags, im so sorry, jeffmads - Freeform, john is even more gay for alex, please comment nice things i need attantion, probably, so is Laf, these tags make me want death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leblwolf/pseuds/Leblwolf
Summary: Alex is an Omega. John is an Alpha. Both refuse to admit that they love each other. John becomes extreamly protective over his bab and everything goes to shit. Please read its much better than the summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small trigger warning for mentions of abuse.

Alexander huffed softly as he pulled the collar of his worn out coat up, scarf blowing in the cool winter air. He buried him nose into his scarf, trying in vain to keep out the biting air. The walk home from his last class was only a short one, his dorm being fairly close to the building where his last class was held, yet the cold air made the walk seem longer. Prolonged by the thought that he was alone, outside in the cold winter air while his roommate, Laf, was warm at home. 

His roommate, Lafayette, was a year older than Alex and a hell of a lot taller. He was also an Alpha. At first Alex was intimidated about sharing a dorm with such a large Alpha male. But after a while his heart softened to the Alpha and they became friends fast.

Alex was an Omega. Omegas were often seen as weak. They were a object for the sexual enjoyment of Alphas and nothing more. But since the new laws allowing Omegas freedom passed Alex could finally be free. He no longer had to bow his head in shame when an Alpha asked him questions. No longer did he have to hide in public places, too scared that an Alpha may pick up on his scent. Now that the law was passed, no Alphas could unwilling court an Omega. They had the right to speak up against Alphas and Beta and their voices could finally be heard. Omegas were free to come and go as they pleased. And although the law had only been passed in a few states. Alexander as proud that his home in New York had been the first to pass it.

Once he reached the dorm Alex shrugged off his coat, hanging it up on the back of the door before removing his shoes and making his way towards Lafs bed, where the tall Alpha sat, a smile on his face as seeing his friend arrive home. “Alexandre mon ami! Tu es à la maison. Dois-je nous faire de la nourriture?” ((Alexander my friend! You’re home. Shall I make us some food?)) The french asked, his voice warm with the love he felt for his short friend.

“Non merci Laf, j'ai mangé en classe.” ((No thank you Laf, I ate in class.)) Alex muttered softly. Joining Laf on his bed Alex stretched out, his back making a satisfying pop. Alexander and Laf sat like that for a while, eyes fixated on the TV while the french man gently ran his fingers through Alex’s knotted hair. Muttering out a soft sorry everything his fingers caught in a knot. 

After almost a hour of peace a loud knocking rang out through their dorm. Laf stood up to answer the door, leaving Alexander alone on the bed. Alex face lit up as her saw who walked through the door. His two friends John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan walked through the door. Both John and Herc were Alphas, and Alex often found himself wondering how he became friends with this loudmouth group of men. Alex grunted as John launched himself onto the bed, Alex’s small body being launched slightly into the air. The Omega let out a small yelp as he landed back on the bed, his body bouncing slightly before he slipped off the bed onto the floor. At the sound of his yelp all three Alphas heads snap attention towards the Omega, eyes full of worry. Alex laughs and lifts himself up with the help of Laurens, a smile plastered on his face. The worry on his friends faces soon disappears as the four friends lounge on the bed together, Alex’s head rested lightly on John’s thigh as his fingers ran through his hair. Hercs arms wrapped tightly around Lafs waist as the two mates pressed themselves tightly together. Their scents mingled. 

After a short while Alex’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep, his head still rested on Johns lap. John smiled to himself, happy that the Omega he admired so much had felt safe enough to fall asleep on him. The three Alphas knew that Alex had always had a fear of Alphas. After his Alpha father had beaten and left his mother and him alone, Alex had never quite trusted Alphas the same again. John looked up to see the other two Alphas smiling at him, a knowing look plastered on their faces. “What?” John asked.

“The way you look at him mon ami, you love him non?” Laf asked, his voice low as not to wake the sleeping Omega.

“I mean… Yeah, of course I do. He’s my best friend.” John all but muttered.

“You know what he means man.” Herc said, his voice a little louder than the rest. He grimaced as Alex stirred in his sleep, but he soon related as the Omega drifted off again.

John sighed, his fingers running absentmindedly through Alex’s hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. He just so perfect…” He whispered.

Laf smiled fondly at his friend. “He loves you too mon ami. Believe me, I know. You both care about each other. It's obvious to see.”

John just smiled as he gently picked Alex up and laid him down on his bed. Kissing him softly on the forehead before he turned to Herc. Herc stood, both men knowing that it was time to go. Herc leant over and placed a kiss on Lafs cheek before grabbing his coat and following John out of the dorm. The door shutting silently behind them.

Laf smiled. John was head over heels in love with Alex and he couldn't help but chuckle at how oblivious they both were. Laf laid back, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thud as he pulled out his phone, unlocking it before starting to text John.

FrenchToast - You should offer him out for dinner sometime mon ami!!!

Turtleboi - I don't think he likes me like that Laf

FrenchToast - I'm sure he does my friend :D

Turtleboi - Yeah maybe. I'll see you tomorrow Laf, get some sleep

FrenchToast - You too mon ami


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex try to go on a date. It doesn't go well...

Alex awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone going off. He reached out for his phone on the bedside. Looking at the phone Alex groaned in pain as the bright light of the screen seemed to burn into his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the screen, Alex noticed a message from his friend Lauren.

TurtleBabe - Hey Alex. I was wondering if you’d like to meet up for coffee today?

Alex smiled at his phone. The idea of spending time with the Alpha made his heart fill with joy. He quickly typed out a reply.

ManumissionAbolitionist - Sure! What time?

Alex smiled softly. He quickly got out of bed and began to get changed. He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall over top the door to their dorm. It was going on quarterpast nine. Once dressed Alex received another text from John. He quickly grabbed his phone and read the reply. 

TurtleBabe - How about 9:30? Outside campus, I’ll meet you there?

ManumissionAbolitionist - Alright. See you soon. X

Alex spent almost 5 minutes deciding whether or not to add an x to the end of his text. He gave in and held his breath, waiting for a reply. Had he overstepped boundaries?

TurtleBabe - See you soon xx

Alex gleamed at the message. He hugged his phone tightly to his chest letting out a squeal of joy. Laf, who was sleeping soundly in his bed, shot up looking around the room. “Alex! Ça va? Qu'est-il arrivé, êtes-vous blessé?” ((Alex! Are you okay? Are you hurt what happened?)) Lafs face turned to confusion when he saw the smile plastered on his friends face.

“I’m okay Laf. In fact I’m great!” Alex all but shouted, shoving his phone in Lafs face. Laf squinted while his eyes adjusted, then smiled at the Omega. He patted him on the back and then pointed to the clock. Alexs head shot around as he saw the time. 9:26. He had four minutes. Alex grabbed his coat and scarf before shooting out the door. Shouting a goodbye to Laf as he left. Laf laughed, shaking his head as he stood up and shut the door after the small Omega.

John's head shot up as he saw the small body of Alexander barreling down the street towards him. The Omega’s face was red and he was clearly out of breath. John let out a huff of a laugh. Reaching out to catch his friend was he stumbled and almost fell. “You okay?” He asked. Worry evident in his tone.

Alex looked up at his with shock clear on his face. “Uh… Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry for scaring you…” John just smiled, wrapping the Omega’s scarf around his nose to keep him warm. Placing his hand on the small of Alex’s back John pushed him gently into a walk muttering a soft ‘good’ as they set off towards the local coffee shop. 

Once inside John ordered for him and Alex before sending the Omega to find a seat. On his way over to the table Alex had chosen he saw a rather tall Alpha leaning against the booth, he body easily covering Alex. John felt rage boil inside of his as he saw Alex shrink away from the Alpha, fear evident in his eyes. Once John got in ear shot he picked up on the conversation. The man was going on about how beautiful Alex was, and how such a beautiful Omega shouldn’t be out alone. It was then that John appeared behind the man. “He’s not alone.” He growled. Eyes darkening with anger.

“Oh, didn’t realise this pretty little thing had an Alpha. You should really keep his mark more visible. Or at least collar him.” The Alpha stated, matter of factly. John growled. Grabbing the man by his dirty old jacket he pushed him away roughly. The man crashing into the table behind him.

“Beat it. Before I rip out your throat!” John roared at the offending Alpha. His teeth bared and his lip pulled back. The other Alpha left quickly. Not bothering to glance back. That was when John noticed the guilty look on Alex’s face. “Al? Whats wrong?” John asked tentatively. The anger leaving his body immediately. 

“I… I should have stuck up for myself. You didn’t have to do that…” Alex muttered. His head hanging low, not daring to meet the Alphas eyes. John reached out and ran his thumb over Alex's cheek softly to calm the Omega. 

“It’s not your fault Alex. He shouldn’t have been harassing you!” John growled at the thought of the other Alpha. Alex purred deep in his chest. Rubbing his face against John's hand. John smiled at the Omega fondly. 

“C...Can we go back to yours? Lafs having Herc over and I don’t want to stay out much longer…” Alex asked tentatively.

John smiled, trying his best to stay calm at the thought of spending time alone with Alex. In his apartment of all places. 

“Sure Al. Whatever you want, as long as you’re comfortable..” He said softly, grabbing his cup of coffee and standing up, Alex following quickly behind him. They walked out of the cafe together. Once on the street the started to walk side by side as they made there way uptown to Johns apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sneaky little update here for ya'll!!! Sorry it isnt too long. I wanted to get something out before Christmas for you all since its a busy time for me and my family and I might not be able to update. So here you go. This took me a hour and a half to write due to writers block :((( Comments and Kudos are much loved!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I hope to update at lease once or twice every 2 weeks! Comments and ideas are encouraged!!!


End file.
